Daigo Ikari
Daigo Ikari (猪狩 大吾, Ikari Daigo), otherwise know as the ultra delinquient, "Prison Chain Ikari." is a Linemen for the Ojo White Knight Appearance Personality Plot Ikari A silver-haired freshman on the White Knights team, plays mostly on the defensive line with Ootawara. Ikari is kept chained up because of his irrational behavior, which is mainly because he takes a lot of pride being part of Ojo High. He has absolutely no respect toward the graduated 'Golden Generation' members, since he never played with them. Managed to get himself ejected from his first game against the Sankaku Punks by attacking their coach, who had just insulted Sakuraba. In fact up to the semifinal against Deimon, he never played a single down, never mind a game, because of his anger problems. During the celebration party after the White Knights' first victories in the Kantō Tournament, he gets very competitive against Kurita and the Devil Bats, after seeing him eat 20 servings in almost no time at all. This makes him order 30 servings on the spot. The two teams get involved in an eating contest, in which they had to consume 500 servings each. The losers had to foot the bill. The White Knights lost, but luckily it was an all-you-can-eat buffet. He appears to have very good hearing, especially when it concerns negative comments made on his teammates and Ojo in general. Ikari finally gets to play in the game between Ojo and Deimon; Shin has brought forth the idea that the Knights throw everything they've got at the Bats - including this nutter. Prior to this game, he finally broke free of his chains (without any help or keys AT ALL), being allowed to play alongside the other White Knights in their climactic showdown. Indeed, on the very first play of the Ojo-Deimon game, in which Sena's running the opening kickoff back, Ikari pre-empts Shin's Trident Tackle with a tackle of his own - resembling Kenshiro's fighting style, specifically the Hokuto Hyaku Retsu Ken (ironically, as some believe that Shin himself was based on the Fist of the North Star hero). However, when the play was blown dead, Ikari wasn't done - he charged headlong for Sena again to finish him off. Had it not been for Jūmonji, the Bats lineman (and the Hah Hah Bros' leader) blocking him, Sena would have been history. The power in Ikari's blocked attack ignited a memory in Jūmonji. He knew Daigo Ikari previously, by a different moniker: "Prison Chain" Ikari. Back in his middle-school days, Ikari was famous as a vicious individual - he wore a thick chain over his shoulder, and was so intimidating nobody would even dare approach him. Ikari claimed at this point that he never once provoked a fight in his four years at Ojo - which turned out to be totally false; he almost never did anything else, thanks to his over-sensitive temper. He spent more time suspended from school than anything else - but when he heard about Ojo's Golden Generation heading to Ojo University, and a side-comment about the White Knights turning into a poor team, he joined the team. Otawara also mentioned that it would be good for him since he has a lot of aggression and anger -which is not going anywhere. As previously stated, his white-hot temper has meant he's not played a single down - until the Deimon-Ojo semifinal; and now he's in the lineup, he can finally show what he can do. And what a devastating effect he has: in the first play from scrimmage, he brushed Jūmonji aside after his North Star-style attack, burst through to Hiruma and slammed him into the turf. It looked as if the Devil Bat quarterback had been sacked, but Hiruma did not have the ball when he was tackled. He had already seen Ikari attacking and threw a short pass, resulting in a 1-yard gain. Throughout the remainder of the game, Ikari spends most of the time brawling with Jūmonji on the field, and had assisted in several key plays. In the end, his first game proved to be his last for the season as the Devil Bats win in the final second. He is later seen as a spectator during the Kanto Finals, back in chains again. Techniques/Strategies * Hokuto Hyaku Retsu Ken - not given its name in ES21 yet but it is, for all intents and purposes, Kenshiro's very own Hundred Crack Fist of the North Star stuck on the end of a charging run. This technique is very reckless and causes Ikari to be so focused on stopping an opposing player, that he loses sight of the ball. This is also useless against the Devil Bat Ghost. Trivia * Ikari shares the same jersey number as a famous NFL linebacker, Ray Nitschke of the Green Bay Packers * Like he doesn't look insane enough already, he wears eye-black in the shape of lightning bolts, like on the Ojo jersey. Category:Eyeshield 21 characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ojo White Knights Category:Linemen